In applications, such as in the formation of various formed articles from arylene sulfide polymers, it is desirable that the melt flow remain substantially unchanged during processing of the polymer. Various procedures have been utilized to stabilize arylene sulfide polymers against changes in physical properties during processing. In most applications in which arylene sulfide polymers are molded, the arylene sulfide polymer must be filled with a relatively large amount of filler material, such as fiberglass, graphite and/or mineral materials. These high loadings of fillers cause a significant reduction in flow which can result in difficulty in compounding and injection molding.
It has now been found that the addition of a small amount of at least one of cyanurate and isocyanurate compounds to filled and unfilled arylene sulfide polymer compositions can considerably increase the flow properties of the total composition without substantial alteration of other physical properties of the polymer.
Accordingly, the object of this invention is to improve the processability of arylene sulfide polymer compositions.
Another object of this invention is to provide compositions containing arylene sulfide polymers suitable for molding operations which have good processability characteristics.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for improving the processability of compositions containing arylene sulfide polymers.
Other objects, aspects, and the several advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon a study of the specification and the appended claims.